The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing systems, and more particularly to retrieving reviews for a user based on user profile information.
Often, before making a purchase or other planning decision, such as taking a vacation, people check reviews online in order to utilize the experiences that others have shared. These experiences are usually found on a multitude of websites and resources that list reviews and advice for products, services, experiences, activities, interests, and hobbies. Reviews may include detailed information from experts who have used the product or had the experience, or public reviews available from other users for certain products and experiences. The number of reviews available can be overwhelming and may create a cumbersome task for the user to sift through the reviews for information relevant for the user's planned usage and preferences.